sagesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
M Jalambic - L’enseignement de Krishnamurti
< Accueil | Krishnamurti | Auteurs | De Krishnamurti | Par Krishnamurti | Sur Krishnamurti | Revues M. JALAMBIC L’enseignement de Krishnamurti Extrait du n° 11 de la revue La Revue Théosophique, Le Lotus Bleu, (pp. 412-424). © Publications Théosophiques, Paris 1931 right|127px L’enseignement que donne Krishnamurti diffère totalement de ce que la plupart des Théosophes attendaient. Pendant dix-sept ans, ils avaient vu en lui l’Instructeur de la nouvelle sous-race. La Théosophie déclare que races et sous-races se succèdent et qu’à l’aurore de chaque sous-race apparaît l’Instructeur qui doit en guider l’évolution. Or, la sixième sous-race de la cinquième race pointe déjà à l’horizon en Californie ; les temps sont donc révolus et Krishnamurti est sans doute l’Instructeur attendu. Or, Krishnamurti ne parle ni de races ni de sous-races ; il refuse le titre de nouveau Messie et même celui d’instructeur. Il ne veut pas fonder de religion nouvelle, pas même une religion dont la seule nouveauté serait, comme beaucoup le pensaient, de rapprocher toutes les religions existantes par ce qu’il y a de fondamental en chacune et de commun entre elles. Krishnamurti déclare n’avoir aucun lien avec l’Eglise catholique libérale, qui paraissait un cadre tout préparé pour le nouveau Messie — un certain nombre de ses apôtres avaient même déjà été désignés. Krishnamurti, non seulement ne veut pas fonder de religion nouvelle, mais encore il condamne toutes les religions passées ou présentes. Toutes, dit-il, sont des obstacles, des entraves à ce qu’il nomme la Libération. Il dissout même l’Ordre de l’Etoile, organisme créé pour le servir. On s’explique aisément, devant ces faits, que beaucoup de théosophes soient troublés et déroutés. Mais il y a, dans leur cas, plus encore que leur étonnement et leur déception. Il y a la difficulté qu’ils éprouvent à comprendre quel peut être le sens de l’enseignement de Krishnamurti. Cet enseignement, nous l’avons dit, n’est pas ce qu’on attendait, mais qu’est-il en lui-même ? Qu’est-ce que cette Libération, leitmotiv du maître, libération qui seule donne accès au Royaume du Bonheur ? Beaucoup ne comprennent pas et s’en rendent compte ; d’autres croient comprendre et se trompent si on en juge par les questions toujours les mêmes posées à Krishnamurti et les réponses vives ou bien lasses et découragées de celui-ci. Peut-être les considérations suivantes apporteront-elles quelque aide à ceux pour qui comprendre est une nécessité et qui cherchent anxieusement, douloureusement. Le point capital de la pensée de Krishnamurti, le cœur de son enseignement nous paraît être la distinction, l’opposition qu’il établit entre la Vie et la Forme, la Vie principe de tout ce qui est, la Forme, œuvre, produit de la Vie, c’est la distinction du Soi, de l’Atman et du soi ou personnalité (étymologie : persona, masque) de l’Absolu et de sa manifestation, de l’Esprit et de la nature. Cette distinction, cette opposition suppose que l’on voit clairement les caractères des deux termes ainsi distingués et opposés. Or, cette vue nette manque à la plupart d’entre nous. Sans nous ranger tous dans la phalange nombreuse de ceux qui se refusent à admettre autre chose que ce qui tombe sous leurs sens ou leur intelligence, des savants qui ne connaissent que les faits et leurs rapports, des psychologues pour qui l'Âme humaine n’est que la somme des états de conscience. pensées, émotions, déterminations, des Bouddhistes qui rejettent le soi, l’Atman et ne connaissent que les « formations » des matérialistes plus ou moins avérés qui demandent, non sans quelque ironie : « Qu’est-ce donc que l’Esprit ? », sans nous ranger tous dans cette multitude, nous participons peut-être tous, à quelque degré, à l’état d’esprit qui lui est propre. Ainsi prenons, à titre d’exemple, Quelques vers d’une des dernières poésies de Krishnamurti : « Desire is life, « And the freedom of life is the freedom from desire. « Thought is life « And the union with life is the glory of a boudless [mind. » (Le désir est vie, Et la liberté de la vie est la libération du désir. La pensée est vie, Et l’union avec la vie est la gloire d’un esprit affranchi de ses limitations.) La plupart d’entre nous ne pourront se rendre compte qu’avec peine de ce qu’est ce désir qui est vie et dont la vie doit s’émanciper — cette pensée qui est également vie, alors que l’union avec la vie sera la gloire d’un esprit qui ne connaît pas la limitation. Si nos explications sont hésitantes, c’est que nous ne voyons pas nettement le sens de l’idée exprimée. Nous sentons seulement qu’il y a là un appel des puissances supérieures de l’âme à la partie inférieure. Peut-être comprendrions-nous plus aisément la distinction de la Vie et de la Forme, de ce qui crée et de ce qui est créé si la pensée occidentale chrétienne avait conservé la conception de saint Paul reconnaissant dans l’homme l’esprit, l’âme et le corps. Mais c’est justement parce que la distinction entre l’esprit et l’âme est délicate à saisir que le dogme chrétien, s’adressant aux masses, a laissé se perdre cette notion capitale. Comme les eaux souterraines convergent dans les profondeurs du sol pour n’apparaître à l’œil de tous qu’à leur point d’émergence, là où la source jaillira, ainsi l’esprit, caché dans les profondeurs de l’être, ne se montrera que dans ses œuvres, ses manifestations, dans les faits de conscience qui constituent l’âme. La « Vie », « l’Absolu », « l’Esprit », le « Soi ou l’Atman » et nous ajouterons Dieu, ne peuvent tomber sous la prise de l’entendement, de l’intelligence et, par là, sont proprement incompréhensibles. Qui dit Absolu dit sans limite ; qui dit intelligence dit faculté de saisir des rapports entre des données qui, à titre de données, sont nécessairement distinctes et séparées. Il y a donc incompatibilité logique entre ces deux notions. Ne cherchons pas à comprendre par l’entendement ce qu’est la Vie, l’Absolu, ce pôle positif qui s’oppose au pôle négatif, la Forme, le Relatif. L’œuvre est vaine et condamnée d’avance. « Pour Dieu même cette antinomie subsiste. Dieu ne peut pas se connaître absolument lui-même. La connaissance absolue de l’Absolu est impossible... parce que cette réalisation de l’Absolu en idées le détruit, le laisse échapper. » (LAGNEAU, Célèbres leçons, p. 56.) Mais si l’intelligence, notre phare dans le domaine de la limitation, ne peut nous aider à franchir la frontière de ce domaine, il y a, en nous, une puissance qui, d’un jet vigoureux, pénètre dans le royaume de l’Absolu, de l’Esprit ; c’est la tendance, « Desire is life » dit Krishnamurti. Il suffit de s’observer même très superficiellement pour constater que c’est le besoin, l’appétit, l’aspiration, la tendance, en un mot, qui nous portent à agir. Notre action sera d’autant plus énergique que notre tendance sera plus forte. Les Maîtres chrétiens de la vie spirituelle déclarent que ce sont les grands pécheurs qui ont en eux l’étoffe des plus grands saints. Un ouvrier fut appelé un jour dans un monastère de femmes cloîtrées pour exécuter quelques travaux de son métier. A la vue de ces femmes, à l’abri du besoin, qui lui parurent paisibles et heureuses, il fut pris d’une rage haineuse, et, cédant à une impulsion morbide, il abattit la prieure d’un coup de revolver à bout portant. Je trouvai l’aumônier consterné sans doute, très ému, mais plein de pitié pour le meurtrier. « Que cet homme a dû souffrir d’ignorer les joies spirituelles qui seules auraient pu satisfaire sa nature ! » Ce n’est pas le poteau sur la route, le poteau indicateur du chemin à suivre qui nous donnera la force de parcourir la distance qui nous sépare de notre but ; ce n’est pas le précepte qui nous donnera l’énergie d’aller de l’avant. Tout ce qui nous est extérieur n’est que le poteau indicateur qui nous dit l’expérience d’autrui. C’est en nous qu’est le moteur, et ce moteur c’est la tendance, c’est la Vie, c’est l’Esprit. L’expérience seule est notre maître. Si nous sommes déçus après avoir atteint un but ardemment poursuivi, ce qui est le sort de chacun de nous, nous nous ressaisissons et nous fixant un but plus haut, nous repartons pleins d’une ardeur nouvelle. Et ainsi, d’étape en étape, nous parcourons toutes les routes qui s’ouvrent devant nous, en quête de ce que nous ignorons dans notre conscience limitée, en quête de l’Infini et de l’Eternel. « Ah! le désir est jeune comme le premier rayon de [l’aube « Et triste comme un cortège funèbre vers la tombe. ............................................................................. « Ah! tous les désirs qu’on satisfait parce qu’on es- compte le bonheur! « Tous les sacrifices qu’on accomplit en cherchant le [bonheur! « Toutes les mortifications qu’on s’impose par soif du [bonheur! ............................................................................... « Tout au fond, dans la vase, la graine du lotus est [en genèse, « Le doux parfum se cache au cœur de la fleur. » J. Krishxamurti. « Nous avons donc en nous la tendance à des manifestations indéfinies. D’où vient cette tendance, que suppose-t-elle ? « Elle suppose le sentiment de notre insuffisance, c’est-à-dire de notre dépendance, l’attachement non à notre être, mais à l’être. » (LAGNEAU'', Ecrits, p. 355.)'' « L’appétit est à la fois désir et instinct ; c’est l’attachement d’un être à l’être, l’action par laquelle l’être universel signale sa présence et sollicite son développement dans l’être individuel. » (Ibid., p. 18.) Pourquoi l’Absolu qui est Tout, la plénitude de toute chose, se manifeste-t-il, se soumettant pour cela à la limitation, en quelque sorte au morcellement de lui-même ? C’est la « Loi de l’Etre », nous dit le philosophe Lagneau. De même que c’est une résistance placée sur un courant électrique qui permet à celui-ci de se transformer en lumière et en chaleur, de même c’est par l’obstacle, l’obstacle du temps et de l’espace que l’Absolu prend conscience de lui-même, peut se connaître lui-même. Brahma sommeille, dit le philosophe hindou, durant les pralayas, périodes de non manifestation. Il ne peut, en effet, y avoir de conscience que là où apparaît le changement, la modification. Ainsi l’Absolu, l’Esprit crée l’être conscient, une multitude d’êtres qui, à des degrés divers et par leur multitude même, s’efforceront de refléter l’Infini. Quel est le sens de cette activité créatrice de l’Absolu ? Est-ce celui du jeu ou celui du travail ? Du jeu, simple déploiement d’activité, exubérance, excès, pourrait-on dire, d’une activité qui se déploie pour la seule joie de se déployer, de se dépenser ? Est-ce celui du travail qui ne diffère du jeu que parce qu’il est un moyen pour atteindre un but qui lui est étranger ? La fillette qui enfile des perles pour le seul plaisir et fait ainsi un joli objet, bracelet ou collier, joue. L’ouvrière qui fait des couronnes mortuaires enfile des perles, elle aussi, mais c’est pour gagner sa vie, et pour elle les heures se succèdent longues, monotones, souvent fatigantes ; elle travaille. L’activité créatrice de l’Absolu est sentie différemment par l’Orient et par l’Occident. Pour l’Orient, elle est un libre déploiement d’activité. Dieu épanche en quelque sorte l’infinité de sa puissance dans le jeu-création. L’Occident y verrait plutôt un travail dont il cherche le but. « Dieu travailla six jours, dit la Genèse, et se reposa le septième. » « Pourquoi, dit le catéchisme catholique, Dieu nous a-t-il créés et mis au monde ? Réponse : Pour le connaître, l’aimer, le servir et par ce moyen obtenir la vie éternelle. » L’œuvre sortie des mains de l’ouvrier est désormais distincte de lui, l’esprit, en l’homme, est séparé de Dieu, de sa source. « Arrière, s’écrie le philosophe Fichte, le fantôme d’une création de ce qui n’était pas en Dieu éternel et nécessaire, d’une séparation et d’une expulsion du sein de l’être de Dieu qui nous rejette dans le néant. » L’idéal chrétien sera la fraternité où les frères, malgré les liens qui les unissent, sont des personnes distinctes, séparées ; celui des races d’Orient est l’unité où les êtres sont un par l’unité de leur essence. Aussi l’Oriental s’efforce-t-il de retrouver l’Absolu dont il émane, de se perdre en lui en échappant le plus possible aux limitations qui créent son existence. Son but, c’est la Libération, libération de tout ce qui le sépare de l’Eternel et de l’Infini. Échapper au temps et à l’espace, vivre dans l’éternel et l’infini, telle est bien la « Libération » exaltée par Krishnamurti. L’Occidental, par son obéissance à la loi, qui lui est présentée comme donnée par Dieu, par ses vertus, voudra conquérir le ciel, la récompense promise à ses mérites. Notons toutefois que les mystiques de toutes les religions, soit de l’Orient, soit de l’Occident, soupirent après l’unité. « Le mystique est l’homme contemplatif qui vit entièrement par le dedans, tout entier dans la « substance » et pour la « substance », l’homme dont la conscience a pris racine dans l’Atman et qui, par conséquent, est complètement vrai et répand son intérieur en effusions tout à fait spontanées. Un tel être ne peut renier aucune manifestation de la vie. Dans chacune d’elles il voit à l’œuvre la force divine. » (KEYSERLING'', Journal de voyage d’un philosophe, p. 111.)'' Toutes les religions ont leurs mystiques. Saint Jean de la Croix, le grand docteur mystique catholique, nomme « Union transformante » l’état de l’âme qui se perd en Dieu. Mais la Voie mystique ne convient qu’à une élite infime ; l’immense majorité ne peut quitter la région de la vertu proprement dite, celle des actes conduisant au salut. Aussi, l’Occident façonné par une théologie plus que millénaire, vit-il dans l’action, c’est-à-dire dans le monde de la manifestation, tandis que l’Oriental, le Yogi s’efforce, par la contemplation, d’élargir sa conscience pour se plonger dans l’Absolu. La religion sera chose très différente en Orient et en Occident. En Occident le dogme sera une vérité en soi ; le chrétien doit croire à la divinité de la personne du Christ. L’Oriental ne confond pas le plan de la manifestation et celui de l’Absolu. « Les plus grands, parmi les Hindous, savent que toute matérialisation religieuse est d’origine humaine. » (KEYSERLING, ouv.'' cité, p. 284.) « Ils n’ont jamais commis notre erreur typique consistant à prendre métaphysiquement au sérieux une formation intellectuelle quelconque. » (Ib. p. 303.)'' Peut-être la divergence entre Annie Besant et Krishnamurti, qui trouble en ce moment les théosophes, tient-elle à ce que chacun d’eux, par sa race, met l’accent plus ou moins inconsciemment sur l’une des deux faces : celle de l’Absolu, celle de la manifestation. « Ce n’est pas seulement une minorité qui peut atteindre le but, dit Krishnaji, tous les hommes le peuvent à n’importe quel stade d’évolution... » « Mais, dit A. Besant, le sauvage est-il capable de faire cela ? Il me semble que non, pas plus que le bouton d’une fleur ne peut devenir fruit en une heure. Il est probable que je ne saisis pas ce que Krishnaji veut dire. » (Bulletin de l’Etoile, juin Í929. p. 206.) A. Besant est dans le domaine de la manifestation. Elle voit dans l’espace et dans le temps, qui sont les conditions élémentaires de la matérialité. Krishnamurti est hors de la manifestation ; il voit dans l’éternel où tout est actuellement présent ; il est en dehors et au-dessus des lois qui réagissent le créé. L’Esprit, la Vie c’est lui-même. Il a vu la lumière de Brahma, il est libéré. « Un jour, à l’improviste, brusquement, la lumière de Brahma jaillira dans l’esprit de l’homme, et cette lumière éteint tous les problèmes humains. (KEYSERLING, ouv. c., p. 373.) « As the Eastern breeze, « That suddenly springs into being. « And calms the weary world. « So have I realized. » « Comme la brise d’Orient, « Naît soudain « Et rafraîchit le monde lassé, « Ainsi ai-je atteint la réalisation. » « My soul grasped the infinite simplicity of Truth. « I lost myself in that happiness. » « Mon âme put saisir la simplicité infinie de la Vérité. « Je me perdis dans ce bonheur. » Chacun de nous, étant une étincelle divine, « en sait plus que ce qu’il croit savoir ». Le christianisme n’eût pas sans cela trouvé dans les masses l’accueil qu’il a reçu. Chacun peut et doit se libérer. « Oui, celui qui d’une manière tout à fait désintéressée recherche la spiritualisation peut, non seulement parcourir tous les stades en une seule vie, mais il peut même trouver la délivrance définitive pendant son existence charnelle (en devenant un Jivanmukta). A coup sûr, il le peut, car précisément cette délivrance, tout à fait indépendante des hasards de la vie et de la mort, consiste dans l’union de la conscience avec le principe de la Vie. » (KEYSERLING, p. 154.) Krishnamurti ne voit dans les religions diverses, les associations de toutes sortes que des « béquilles » pour soutenir les faibles, béquilles auxquelles ils se fient et qui retardent leur progrès en diminuant leur effort. Il ne faudrait pas nier toutefois que ces « béquilles », ces moyens, ne puissent être utiles, peut-être même nécessaires à beaucoup, tout au moins provisoirement. Mais il y a plus. Si l’Absolu ne prend conscience de lui-même que par la manifestation, c’est sans doute que c’est le meilleur moyen qu’il ait de se rendre intelligible à l’homme. Ce qui est capital, c’est de ne jamais oublier que la forme provient toujours de l’homme. L’Absolu et sa manifestation, le Créateur et la créature, l’idéal et le réel, ce sont l’avers et le revers d’une seule et même médaille, dont les faces ne se différencient que pour l’entendement humain. Leur identité, c’est Dieu même, dit le philosophe Lagneau. Il va sans dire que nous ne devons mettre sous le vocable Dieu que l’idée que nous avons nous-mêmes conçue ; il n’y a pas de notion de Dieu qui puisse s’imposer du dehors à tous les esprits et, moins que toute autre, celle d’un Dieu personnel fait à l’image de l’homme. « Cet Absolu qui ne peut pas être réalisé sans contradiction, c’est Dieu même, qui, s’aimant de l’amour infini dans les créatures qu’il détermine, entretient par cela même et son propre être, et l’être de ces créatures. » (Lagneau, Existence de Dieu, p. 99.) Ainsi se concilient les deux points de vue d’ A. Besant et de Krishnamurti qui, pour beaucoup, d’abord, semblent s’exclure. Ces deux points de vue se concilient non seulement en droit, mais aussi en fait. En voici un témoignage souverain. Ce sont des extraits d’une conférence donnée par A. Besant le 7 juillet 1928 aux membres de la Société Théosophique de Londres : « Lorsque vient l’Instructeur du monde, Il approfondit la vie, apporte une vie nouvelle, une vie vigoureuse et se débarrasse de tout ce qui ne s’accommode pas avec son œuvre. Actuellement, de nouvelles formes seront créées pour sa propre expression. Et ainsi, lorsque des gens disent ou écrivent au sujet de contradictions existant entre Krishnamurti et le docteur Besant, nous en rions l’un et l’autre, parce que nous savons que nos points de vue ne se contredisent nullement... C’est le manque de compréhension qui crée les divisions, qui nous empêche de percevoir les besoins d’autrui parce que nous ne les avons pas nous-mêmes... Ainsi, je vous prie de ne pas ajouter foi aux histoires de querelle, de séparation ou à des propos dépourvus de sens... Si mes méthodes peuvent différer de celles de Krishnamurti, car les besoins des gens sont divers, il n’y a qu’une seule Vie à laquelle tous deux nous participons, et cette Vie n’est pas séparation : elle est Amour. » (Bulletin Théosophique, année 1928, n° 8, p. 173 et suivantes.) Ces quelques lignes si simples d’ A. Besant sont une affirmation précise et irrécusable. Elles donneront la douceur de la paix et de la confiance absolue à tous ceux qui, refusant de s’enrôler dans un des deux partis qui s’opposent, n’auront pas leur vision obscurcie par la poussière et la fumée de la lutte. C’est dans l’âme humaine que les deux forces contraires, la Vie et la Forme se livrent le grand combat. Chacun de nos actes, qu’il soit d’ailleurs bon ou mauvais, laisse en nous une disposition à se reproduire. C’est le phénomène de l’habitude. L’Esprit, dès qu’il se manifeste, entre dans un domaine où la force de l’inertie pèsera sur lui et tendra à l’étouffer. L’acte se renouvellera avec une facilité d’autant plus grande qu’il aura été accompli plus souvent. Il se forme ainsi en nous un mécanisme qui tend à fonctionner sans nous. La Vie, l’Esprit se retire et laisse la place à l’automatisme à la nature. L’esprit a créé la nature, la nature dont la force initiale, l’Esprit, s’est peu à peu retirée, obéit aux lois qui régissent le monde matériel, lois nécessaires d’où toute liberté est exclue. Ainsi l'homme perd son rang de créateur et devient créature ; il descend du royaume de l’esprit dans celui de la matière ; il perd sa liberté originelle et devient l’esclave de ses habitudes, de son Karma, disent les Hindous. « Chaque individualité humaine est, durant ses existences, le champ d’une lutte entre son libre arbitre, dont le principe « Vie » est la source, et le déterminisme que son Karma fait peser sur elle. Tels sont les deux acteurs du drame dont chaque existence est un acte et dont le dénouement, ou enjeu de la lutte, sera : soit l’ascension de l’être au-dessus de la région où Karma opère, soit son asservissement final à Karma, aux lois de la matière, c’est-à-dire à la mort. » (CHEVRIER'', Essai de Doctrine occulte, p. 25.) Ce n’est donc que par la lutte, par l’effort, que nous demeurerons vivants et libres. « Toute vie est une action par laquelle l’être s’arrache à ce qu’il est, pour être quelque chose qu’il n’est pas encore, ce qu’il tend à être... ...Vivre de la Vie universelle, c’est vivre. » (LAGNEAU, Célèbres leçons p. 60.)'' Dans ce royaume de la Vie nous nous sentirons unis à tout ce qui est. Même dans le monde matériel, dans la nature, l’intelligence retrouve, par l’universalité des lois physiques, l’empreinte de l’unité de l’esprit. Dans le domaine spirituel, l’unité apparaît comme la substance même de l’esprit. « Comme il n’est point de mouvement qui ne dépende de tous les mouvements qui se sont jamais accomplis et qui ne doive contribuer à tous ceux qui jamais s’accompliront, il n’est point de pensée en laquelle ne retentisse plus ou moins obscurément tout ce qui fut, et qui ne doive subsister et se propager elle-même, sans s’éteindre jamais, comme en vibrations éternelles. Chaque âme est un foyer où se réfléchit de toutes parts, sous mille angles différents, l’universelle lumière et non seulement chaque âme mais chacune des pensées, chacun des sentiments par lesquels se produit sans cesse, du fond de l’infini, son immortelle personnalité. » (RAVAISSON, Philosophie en France, p. 238.) Ainsi l’égoïsme qui nous isole, la lâcheté qui nous livre pieds et poings liés à l’inertie sont la source profonde de tout mal. « Le mal c’est l’égoïsme, qui est au fond lâcheté. La lâcheté, elle, a deux faces, recherche du plaisir et fuite de l’effort. Agir, c’est la combattre. Toute autre action est illusoire et se détruit. Serions-nous seuls au monde, n’aurions-nous plus personne ni rien à quoi nous donner, que la loi resterait la même, et que vivre réellement serait toujours prendre la peine de vivre. » (LAGNEAU, Existence de Dieu, p. 152.) Krishnamurti, fils de Brahmane, nous donne l’âme de sa race en faisant de la distinction de l’Esprit et de la Forme l’unique chose nécessaire au salut, de l’affranchissement, de la libération de la Forme, le salut même. Mais il nous donne aussi son âme propre, individuelle. S’il est vrai, comme le disaient les Stoïciens, que la matière soit un éther détendu, et l’Esprit, la cause première, un éther embrasé, au maximum de tension, nous reconnaîtrons que c’est par une des plus puissantes tensions qui aient peut-être jamais été atteintes que Krishnamurti est ce qu’il est. Sa personne est tendue, suivant ses propres expressions, « comme le tigre prêt à bondir, comme l’aigle sur le point de s’envoler, comme l’arc au moment d’envoyer sa flèche. » Cette tension a été chez lui, comme c’est d’ailleurs la loi générale, le fruit de la lutte contre l’obstacle. L’obstacle a été sa douleur de la mort de son frère. C’est la douleur qui a fait jaillir du fond de son être l’étincelle créatrice : « Dans ma recherche « Je l'ai trouvé « 0 Seigneur de mon âme, « En Toi seul « J’ai vu le visage de mon frère. « En Toi seul « O mon éternel Amour « J’ai contemplé le visage « De tous les vivants et de tous les morts. » « (Poèmes de Krishnamurti, Nitya.) « Ma voix est la voix de la compréhension « Née de l’infinie douleur. » « Krishnamurti. Comment vivrons-nous la parole que nous apporte Krishnamurti ? Nous ne nous contenterons pas de la lire, si, par lire, on entend parcourir un texte d’un regard plus ou moins attentif ; nous ne l’étudierons pas, nous ne la méditerons pas, si méditer n’est qu’enchaîner des idées les unes aux autres par le seul exercice de l’intelligence proprement dite. Nous appliquerons la méthode hindoue : « L’élève doit s’absorber en elle (une sentence) jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait pris entièrement possession de son âme... » Il ne s’agit pas d’un travail de la pensée, mais d’un approfondissement du moi » « L’occidental va de pensée en pensée, induisant, différenciant, intégrant ; l’Hindou, lui, d’état en état. » (KEYSERLING, ouv. c., p. 305, 306.) Nous nous baignerons donc dans la parole de Krishnamurti, la laissant pénétrer peu à peu tous nos états de conscience, les élargissant, les approfondissant sans cesse pour les rapprocher, sans d’ailleurs espérer atteindre jamais le but, de l’Eternel, de l’absolu. Nous entrerons ainsi dans ce que Krishnamurti nomme : « Le Royaume du Bonheur ». « La preuve de l’existence de Dieu, dit Lagneau, c’est le bonheur qui rend possible la vie morale et en résulte. » (Existence de Dieu, p. 123.) Ce bonheur est là seule certitude que nous puissions avoir d’être dans le vrai, mais elle est souveraine. Plus l’âme s’élève « plus elle devient capable de jouissances supérieures et, dans ce sentiment de joie qui résulte de la formation de la nature morale en nous, se trouve en définitive la dernière garantie de la certitude ». (LAGNEAU, Célèbres leçons, p. 60.) A chacun de nous d’en faire l’expérience. Et ce n’est pas à une existence après la mort que nous devons remettre notre union avec Dieu. Un ouvrage sur Platon, paru tout dernièrement, se termine par ces mots : « Car cette présence de l’Eternel, et j’ose dire cette familiarité avec l’Eternel ; enfin cet autre monde qui est ce monde, cette autre vie qui est cette vie, c’est proprement Platon. » (ALAIN, Onze chapitres sur Platon.) Nous dirons, avec la même vérité, c’est proprement Krishnamurti. Voir aussi: [[Krishnamurti - La manière de vivre|La manière de vivre, par J. Krishnamurti]] | L’enseignement de Krishnamurti, par M. Jalambic Jalambic L’enseignement de Krishnamurti Jalambic